familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nanded District
|LokSabha = 1. Nanded, 2. Hingoli (shared with Hingoli District) (Based on Election Commission official website) |Assembly = |Highways = NH-222 |Website = http://nanded.nic.in }} Nanded district ( ) is a district of Maharashtra state in central India. The city of Nanded is the district headquarters. Overview The district has an area of 10,502 km² while according to 2001 census its population is 2,876,259 of which 23.96% were urban.http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm The Godavari River flows through the district. Nanded District lies in the eastern portion of Marathwada region, which corresponds to Aurangabad Division of Maharashtra. The district is bounded by Nizamabad, Medak and Adilabad districts of Andhra Pradesh on the east, by Bidar District of Karnataka falls on the south, by Parbhani and Latur districts of Marathwada on the west, and Yavatmal District of Maharashtra's Vidarbha region on the north. The influence of Andhra, Karnataka and Vidarbha can be seen on the language, behaviour and general conduct of the people of Nanded. Geographical Area : 10,502 km² Total Population : 28,68,158 Male : 14.76 Lakhs Female : 13.91 Lakhs Urban to Total Population : 28.29 % Normal Rainfall : 901 mm Taluka : 16 Per Capita Income : Rs.2,123 Population (1991 Census, in 1000s) : 2,330 (Males=1,198 Females=1,132) Density : 220 per km² Literacy : 68.52% Male Literacy : 81.14% Female Literacy : 55.12 % Amenities and infrastructural facilities Total inhabited villages: 1,546 Amenities No. of villages Drinking water facilities: 1,538 Important Towns (Largest three) Safe Drinking water: 1,537 Population Electricity (Power Supply): 1,531 Primary school: 1,536 Middle schools: 768 Secondary/Sr Secondary schools: 504 College: 26 Medical facility: 209 Primary Health Centre: 71 Primary Health Sub-Centre: 111 Bus services: 1,141 Paved approach road: 1,049 Mud approach road: 4 Historical Importance : Sachkhand Hazursahib Gurudwara, Renuka Devi Mandir Mahur Dargah at Kandhar Commercial Banks : 132 Industrial Estates : Nanded, Dharmabad, Loha, Degloor, Kinwat. Cinema Theatres : 6 History Even though Nanded is only mentioned in historical accounts since 4th century, the evidence of human habitation in this area has been found for the past 40 to 50 thousand years . Upon reorganization of states in 1956, the district of Nanded came to comprise six talukas namely Kandhar, Hadgaon, Biloli, Degloor, Mudhol whereas Mukhed and Bhokar were called Mahals (revenue head quarters). As a result of reorganization of states, Bichkunda, Jukkal villages of Degloor taluka as well as the whole of Mudhol taluka (excluding Dharmabad) were merged with Nizamabad District of Andhra Pradesh. In lieu of them, Kinwat and Islapur villages were separated from Adilabad District and made part of Nanded District again. Islapur village was combined with Kinwat taluka and Dharmabad came to be merged with Biloli taluka. Nanded is mentioned in the Ramayana, as the place where Bharat's mother came from. The 10th and last living guru of Sikhs, Shri. Guru Gobind Singhji stayed in Nanded for a long time and it is from here that he transferred the title of Guru to "Guru Granthsahib". Recently Mahur was declared as a Taluka. Mahur has religious importance. One can reach Nanded from Delhi by trains named Sachakhand Express and SriGanganager Express. From Mumbai there are three trains, Devgiri Express, Nandigram Express and Tapovan Express. It is also well connected with southern part of India. Devgiri express is extends its journey till Hyderabad and Bangalore Express runs from Nanded to Bangalore. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Nanded one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the twelve districts in Maharashtra currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 3,356,566 , roughly equal to the nation of Uruguay or the US state of Connecticut. This gives it a ranking of 99th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 16.7 %. Nanded has a sex ratio of 937 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 76.94 %. Languages Languages used in the district include Andh, an Indo-Aryan language spoken by 100 000 people. References External links Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Nanded district Category:Aurangabad division